Allen Walker aka Ryuu the wolf child
by PyruxDeltax
Summary: Before Allen met Mana or was called Red, he was called Ryuu.He was raised by wolves, but when his wolf-mother died when he was three; he went to live among the humans. ON HOLD due to files being lost/deleted.
1. Prolog

On December 25th, 1885...

A newborn boy was born to a wife and her husband but the baby's left arm was deformed. So as the parents were riding in their carriage on their way home they threw the child into a ditch and left it to die. When the child's parents were far away a single wolf stepped out of the woods and transformed into a beautiful young lady who walk over to the child and pick him up. She had dark blonde hair and sharp wolf-like green eyes with a white dress that hugged her hour-glass figure. The mystery lady walked back into the woods carrying the newborn boy, she walked in till she reached a cave where a female wolf walked out of. The lady walked up to the wolf and put the baby next to her before turning into her true form-a wolf- and said to the she-wolf, "My daughter I know you grieve for your lost pups. That is why I brought you this pup for you to take care of, for he was left by his parents to die. I wish for you to care for this pup, to teach him of our ways for he will be this world's savior. Teach this pup how to hunt, to be as cunning as the foxes, to be as nimble as the rabbits, to be as fast as the cheetahs, to be as loyal as us- wolves, to be as fierce as the dragons, and to be as determined as all the animals of this world. All I wish is that you care for this boy and when it is your time to join me in the stars for you to send him to live with the humans. To humans he will be Red till they give him a real human name but his true name will be Ryuu. Take care my daughter and take good care of the pup-Ryuu as we spirits will call him as well as all the animals of this world. May the hunt be kind to you for I must return to the stars now." The she-wolf speak for the first time," I shall take care of this pup and teach him Mother. And may the hunt in the stars be kind to you Mother." After the Spirit Wolf-Lupa- left the she-wolf looked at the pup that was left in her care; he had reddish-brown hair, silver eyes, and a deformed left arm with a green cross in it. The she-wolf picked up the pup-her new pup- and took him into her den. _I will care for this pup and teach him to turn his weakness into his strength for he is my pup and I'll protect him as long as I can_, she thought as she settled in her nest with her new pup for the night.

Three years later...

A child of at least three years was running through the trees, his name was Ryuu but to humans he was to tell them his name was Red but he preferred being called Ryuu. Ryuu was hunting a deer-a young buck- to bring back to the den, back to his wolf-mother. As he took down the buck, he could sense he was being watch and as he turned he saw a man wearing a black cloak with bright red hair and a mask covering half of his face staring at him in shock, Ryuu quickly grabbed the buck he had killed and ran as fast as he could(which was pretty fast) far behind him he heard the strange man call out " W-w-wait! What the hell was that? Who the hell are you?" Ryuu ran till he could no longer hear the strange man, _what a strange human and what was that gold thing with wings by his head?_ thought Ryuu.

At the same time as Ryuu was running, the strange man whose name was Marain Cross, an Exorcist looking for his old friend Mana who was supposed to meet him in the woods he was in, had just seen a three year old boy take down a buck by himself and then ran off carrying it after noticing him. After two minutes of yelling at him to stop, Cross had to stop to think about the child but before he could think his friend Mana Walker showed up running. Mana quickly asked Cross why he had being yelling. Cross explained what he had seen to his friend," I saw a child who looked no more than three take a young buck down but he ran off before I could stop him." Mana looked surprised that Cross had seen a child in the woods. Mana told Cross, "Some people say that they see a child-a boy- in the woods around here. But I always thought they were just people trying to get some attention but now that you say you saw him I'm not so sure. Wait, why didn't you chase after him?" Cross looked ashamed when he said the boy was gone before he could even say a word.

Back with Ryuu, he was telling his mother what had happened and asked her about the strange human. All she said was 'Humans are strange'. Later that night, Ryuu and his mother were watching the strange human and his friend for they were looking for Ryuu and it was amusing to watch the two humans looking for the child. "Ryuu it's time for you to show yourself to them but remember do not tell them either of your names or see your face but tell them to leave."

"Yes, mother" Ryuu replied.

Ryuu hide in a tree and then called down to the strange men, "Oi, your scaring all my prey away, Bakas. Leave. NOW!"

Both men jumped at the sudden voice calling down to them, looking around for where the voice come from, Cross called out " Show Yourself."

"Look up." came the bored reply.

Ryuu was laughing inside as both men jumped when he had called down and after he told them to look up and as soon as they saw him hanging upside down from a tree breach-high enough for them not to see his face- fall on their asses and shouted "WHAT THE HELL!" at the same time. After they calmed down again he repeated himself, "So the problem I have at the moment is that you are scaring away my prey and so I need you, Bakas to Leave NOW!" with an under lied threat on the last to words Ryuu swung upward and let go of the branch and grabbed a branch above him, but not before the men-Mana and Cross- freaked out thinking he was going to fall. Ryuu started to laugh because they were too funny not to laugh at out loud at and yelled down to them, "Any way leave and good-bye. Oh, and don't come back. Bye." with that leaped down to the ground but before they could see what he looked like ran into the woods.

One year after that incident...

Ryuu and his mother had moved to a different forest with a village near by about six months back, Ryuu knew the reason for this was because his mother was dying and he would have to go live in the human village when she finally dies and he was afraid that he would be left all alone. So as they were out hunting when Ryuu asked, "What should I do when you die, mother?"

"Ryuu, when I die I want you to move my body out into the woods so that my body can give back to the animals of this world, do not bury my body and then I need you to go into the village we are close to and live there till you ready to start to travel the world and learn new things, my dear little pup but remember the humans can't knew your true name but your human name Red, which the Great Wolf Spirit Lupa gave you as well as your true name."

"I understand mother" Ryuu replied

Two days later Ryuu's mother died, Ryuu was carrying his mother's body out of the den and left it out in the center of the forest and prayed that her spirit reach the stars to join Lupa. As Ryuu, now Red walked toward the village he could feel his mother's spirit next to him guiding him to the village.

When Red, who was known as Ryuu, walked into the village he was hungry but he know he had no money to buy the food that humans ate, so Red as he walked by the store that sold food he stole a couple of apples, a pear, and a loaf of bread and ran at human speed to blend in with the humans as best he could. The store-keeper saw him running with food in his arms and yelled, "You freaking brat, stealing my food. When I catch you I'll fucking kill you!"

One year later...

Red was encircle by a group of people and in the of a fight against two teenage boy- One had short black-hair, dark blue eyes, and had a knife in his right hand, the other one called him 'Jason' and the other one had dark-brown hair, dark blue eyes, two knifes strapped to his waist, and a pipe in both hands, the one called 'Jason' called him 'Jay'- people were cheering for them to fight. _Stupid teens you well not harm me_, were Red's thoughts as he dodged a strike from the pipe 'Jay' had swung at him. Red jump on to a steel rail that was behind him as 'Jason' said, "We are going to fucking kill you, you stupid brat!" as he charged at Red but missed as Red jumped and landed next to him grabbing his arm and slamming it against his knee, breaking 'Jason's arm saying, "you may have lived in the streets must of your lives but I've been in the streets since birth." as he knock 'Jason' out by hitting him in the temple. 'Jay' got mad at Red for knocking out 'Jason' dropped the pipe and grabbed his knives and started to attack Red. Red quickly knocked out 'Jay' because he let his emotions get out of control.

As Red walked away he was passing a store and since he was hungry from the fight, he went into the store and stole five pears, six apples, four loaves of bread, and seven pieces of meat before running out of the store. Red noticed the weird look he got from a strange man who had been about to enter the store before he exited. When Red got back to his hide-away in an abandoned church he ate the food he stole. After eating, Red went to the room he claimed as his own, walking to the tallies he had marked on the side of a wall near the cross in the center of the main room, where there were four tallies that marked how old he was soon he would be marking his fifth. When he left his hide-away he passed a group looking for helpers to help set up a circus and as he walked up to one of the men asked, "What's going on sir? Why are you looking for help? Can I help?"

"We need help to set up our circus that's in town and if you want you can help us set up." said the man, smiling.

"I'll help you than. It's not like I have anything to do." Red replied, smirking softly.

Two days later...

Red found himself looking at the man you had been watching him as he left the store with the stolen goods. The man smiled at him and said, "Hi my name is Mana Walker. What's your name young man?" _I want to say Ryuu but I can't tell humans my true name_, Red thought to himself.

"Don't have one but must people call me Stupid Brat or something. But people here call me Red. I'm here to help set things up.", Red said finally.

"How 'bout I call you Allen." Mana said.

Mana had Allen help him set some of the clown props up and even showed Allen some tricks, that Allen learn to do after a couple of days. Before the circus left town Mana asked Allen if he wanted to come as well because Allen had made many friends among the circus so he said yes.

Allen was adopted by Mana when they left the town that Allen had been living in. Mana and some of the people from the circus taught Allen some circus tricks. Allen was welcome by the people of the circus even with his arm the way it was.

One Year Later...

Allen was sitting in front of a grave stone crying because the person he thought of as his father, Mana Walker, had died when he had been hit by a carriage. When he came, he called himself the 'Millennium Earl' and asked me "You want me to revive Mana Walker?" He was so consumed by grief that he had said 'yes',

When he came back he yelled, "Allen! You made me into an AKUMA! I curse you- I curse you, Allen!" as he slashed my left eye scarring it for life. His left arm started to react in a weird way, the cross started to glow and the arm changed shape turning into large white claws that attacked Mana, his father, as he screamed, "GYAAAAAA!"

Allen tried to stop it but it would not stop attacking Mana, so he yelled, "Mana...! NO, Don't do this to Mana...!" but it would not stop so he yelled at Mana, "Run...Run, Dad!" but his only reply was

"Allen...I...Love You...Please Destroy me." as Allen cried his strange left arm destroyed his father, Mana Walker, in front of him. Allen screamed as his arm ripped through Mana, "". Later, a strange man he vaguely remember showed up and said, "There is no freedom for the soul within an akuma. You're trapped within it for all eternity, and you become the Earl's toy. There's no way to help it other than by destroying it." He took Allen as his apprentice so he could become an 'Exorcist' and help the Akuma by destroying them with his left arm. Allen's reddish-brown hair had turned snowy-white and he had an upside down star-that he learned was the symbol of the akuma- connected to a line that goes down the side of his face with a line going across the first line under his left eye, which was crimson red. His teacher travels a lot, part of the job he says, and his name is Marain Cross, a general-class exorcist. At the hour of his sixth birthday, he became Allen Walker, an exorcist.


	2. Chapter 1

Nine Years Later...

It was eleven fifty-nine, December 24th, Allen was walking through the halls of the Black Order HQ toward the training hall and almost all of the members of the Order were asleep. _One minute till midnight and December 25th, my birthday and the day I was cursed_, Allen thought entering the training hall and stopped seeing Kanda, one of his friends and fellow exorcist. "What are you doing here, Bean Sprout" growled Kanda when he saw him.

"None of your business, BaKanda." Allen growled back angry that his plan to train and hide all day on his birthday was ruined by Kanda.

Kanda was surprised by the anger that was in Allen's voice because Allen usually smiled all the time even when he seemed to be about to die. Allen glared at him till he realized that he was glaring and turned to find a new place to hide, but when he was about to leave the bell of the clock tower chimed signaling midnight and the start of the day of his birth, December 25th. Allen froze when he heard the chimes and Kanda noticed that and that it was the 25th. "What's wrong, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked worried about Allen's strange behavior.

"Today's my birthday. And the day my blood-parents threw me in a ditch and left me to die. As well the day I was cursed." Allen said shortly before for telling Kanda, "Don't tell the others and don't tell them you saw me because I don't want them to worry about me because I'm going to disappear for the day. Bye"

Allen walked out of the Order's HQ and into the woods near the building. When Allen was out of sight of the building, he started to meditate. After seven hours of meditation Allen started to get hungry and so Allen, no Ryuu as he was called only for today, went hunting.

At the same time Allen was finishing up his seven hour long meditation, his friends were heading to the lunchroom to get breakfast. Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Komui Lee, Reever Wenham, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, and some of the members of the science department were waiting for Allen to show up for breakfast, but they were starting to get worried because Allen was never late for a meal and he was half an hour late. They were about to go looking for Allen when Kanda walked in looking confused about something. "Oi, Yu-Chan have you seen Allen today he's late for breakfast?" asked Lavi, before noticing he was confused.

"I saw him at midnight in the training room but he was easily pissed off- Hell, he growled at me with so much anger that I thought he was going to rip me to shreds. Plus, it turns out today is his birthday, the day he was cursed, and his parents threw him in a ditch when he was born to die-ON THIS DAY!" said Kanda in a soft voice, that they only heard when he was talking about Allen and Allen was not in the room.

When Allen's friends heard this they were thinking over how to find Allen's birth parents and torment them in secret, when Kanda spoke again, "Allen told me not to tell you and before you ask how long I've known, I just found out today at midnight."

As Allen's friends were talking, he was eating a large buck he had token down. He was waiting for someone to appear, the teenager- fifteen years-old today-saw a wolf walked over to him. The she-wolf transformed into a beautiful young lady, who had dark blonde hair, sharp wolf-like green eyes, and wearing a white dress that hugged her hour-glass figure. Allen and the mystery woman hugged before the lady spoke, "Ryuu, my sweet little pup, has the hunt been kind to you? Have you told the cold-hearted Kanda how you feel, yet?"

"Lupa, the hunt has been kind to me and what do you mean feelings for that bastard Kanda, You DO know that I like the Noah, Tyki Mikk."

The lady now revealed to be Lupa, The Great Wolf Spirit, was laughing about Allen's confession. Allen started to train with Lupa, who he thought of as an older sister. Lupa, ten hours later, told Allen he should head back to the HQ for the day.

It was eight hours since Kanda told them about what Allen had told him and decided not to treat Allen any different. Kanda and the others were in the training room- scientists collecting data and the exorcists training. As Kanda and Lavi were about to start their training battle, when Allen walked in everyone looked at him, then Lenalee asked, "Where were you been Allen we were worried when you didn't show up for lunch or breakfast"

"I went to town for a bit because I needed to get out for a bit since this is the day Mana adopted and I was cursed as well as awakened my Innocence. So I need to be alone for a while."

"What about food?" this time it was Kanda who spoke.

"I ate while in town. Why?" Allen asked.

"There's blood on your shirt." Komui said.

Allen froze when Komui said that, trying to think of a lie to explain the blood on his white dress shirt. Everyone was about to ask about the blood, when a white wolf pup came limping in, with a scar over his left eye and a fresh wound down his side and left forepaw covered in fresh bite-marks, limbed up to Allen and clapsed in front of Allen. Allen caught the pup before the pup hit the ground and spoke in a language that no one know and the pup seemed to replied with a low whine and bark.

"This is Fridol, I knew his mother and she asked me to take care of her young pup. She died after she left her pup in my care and his wounds are from the bear cub that attacked him before his mother killed it and the mother bear wounded his mother for harming her cub, the wounds the bear gave his mother lead to her death I moved Fridolf's mother's body to the center of the woods for that's what Fridolf asked me to do, so that's where I got the blood on my shirt from."

Fridolf started to shake and whimper from pain that came from infected wounds, black stars started to appear along Fridolf's body, Allen's eyes widened, "Akuma poisoning..." whispered Allen as he set down Fridolf on the ground. Everyone watched as Allen set the pup down, thinking of how the pup could have gotten poisoned by an akuma.

Two Months Later...

Allen and his friends were in the lunchroom when the wall exploded, covering the room in dust and smoke. Allen was thrown against a wall when he heard a voice he recognized as Lupa say, "Ryuu, I'm going to turn you back into a child for a while to hide you since you are the 'Great Heart' that everyone is looking for. Also, I'll be hiding your memories. Do not tell anyone that your name is Ryuu or Red; tell them your name is Koray-Adolf." Allen blacked out as soon as the voice stopped.

After five minutes, all of Allen's friends had awoken and were looking for Allen, who had yet to appear. Kanda found instead of Allen, a small child with reddish-brown hair in a black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, and black pants- unconscious. "Oi, guys did we have a three-year-old kid in the building anywhere?" Kanda asked with anger that Bean Sprout had yet to be found.

"No, why Yu-Chan?" came the replied from Lavi.

"It's Kanda, Baka! And the reason I asked was that I found a kid about three-years old." Kanda responded.

In under two seconds everyone in the room was encircled around the toddler, everyone was talking when Kanda was about to snap and kill everyone with Mugen, the child groaned. Everyone quieted when they heard the child groan, when the child started open his eyes, everyone saw his silver eyes snap open when he saw them and jump to his feet, studying them with his sharp wolf-like silver eyes that remind them of their friend Allen Walker.

The boy finished studying them and jumped into the air, kicking Kanda in the face as he sprung off of Kanda before running out of the room with Kanda chasing after him to catch him for questioning. The child ran down the halls of the HQ of the Black Order with Kanda chasing him. The boy ran into General Cross falling onto his ass. General Cross looked down at the boy as Kanda ran down the hall toward General Cross and the boy. "General Cross, sorry about the brat. I've been trying to catch him. What can I do for you?" Kanda said.

"It's fine. But, Can you tell me where Allen is?" General Cross replied.

"Sorry but we can't find the Bean Sprout since the explosion in the lunchroom about fifteen minute ago, and this brat somehow was in the lunchroom at the time I think because that's where I found him passed out" Kanda said

"I'll go talk to Komui about the kid but you keep an eye on him. Where is he anyway?" General Cross asked.

Looking around Kanda and General Cross saw that the boy was hanging upside down from the ceiling before he jumped down and said, "I am Koray-Adolf. Where am I? How I here? Who you? Answer Now."

"My name is General Cross and this is Kanda. You are at the Black Order's HQ and we don't know how you got here."

The boy nodded, not speaking. "I'm heading back to the others. Come on, Brat" Kanda said.

"Name not Brat, it Koray-Adolf!" Koray-Adolf said.

Koray-Adolf followed Kanda into the lunchroom; most of the mess had been cleaned. Kanda walked over to his friends and asked, "Any sign of the Bean Sprout?"

"Sorry Kanda, no sign of Allen. Did you catch the brat?" Reever said.

"Name Koray-Adolf. Not Brat. You Bastard." the boy named Koray-Adolf said to Reever. Everyone stared at the child-Koray-Adolf- and asked, "How old are you?"

"Three years and five weeks." was the reply.

Koray-Adolf followed Kanda around for the rest of the day. When the exorcists, along with Kanda, were in the training room for their daily training, Koray-Adolf was in the room watching but after watching for about twenty minutes, Koray-Adolf started to get bored. Koray-Adolf tried some of the moves the others were doing, not noticing the exorcists had stopped and were watching him in awe, when Koray-Adolf finally stopped he saw the exorcists gaping at him-even General Cross was gaping having working on his hand to hand combat skills-in awe, cocking his head to the side in confusion before asking, "What? I do wrong?"

"No, but how did you learn our moves so well without being taught?" General Cross said slowly because of shock.

"Fast learner. Watch. Than do." was Koray-Adolf's reply.

Everyone wanted to see what Koray-Adolf could do with a weapon, the exorcists gave Koray-Adolf a sword to try and were amazed as he moved though the sets Kanda had done. Komui entered the training room as Koray-Adolf was finishing up the sets he was doing with the sword and stopped when he saw the boy with the sword before saying, "Ah, this must be the boy everyone is talking about. Hello, my name is Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother, and I'm the Supervisor of Black Order's HQ."

Koray-Adolf stared at Komui like he was going to turn into a monkey before-with a grin-saying, "Me Koray-Adolf. You Monkey. Stupid Monkey."

Everyone didn't understand what Koray-Adolf said, till two minutes later, Kanda started to chuckle causing everyone to stare at him before he-with a smirk-said, "He called Komui a monkey and then called him a stupid monkey." After that everyone-but Komui and Lenalee- were laughing.

Komui stayed the rest of the session to collect data on Koray-Adolf. Koray-Adolf was given knives, swords, guns, among other types of weapons before using them easily. After training was over, Koray-Adolf followed Kanda to the lunchroom that had been repaired from the explosion to get some food. _Koray-Adolf eats about as much as Allen does. Where is that Stupid Bean Sprout, that I that I'm in love with, anyway_, thought Kanda. As Koray-Adolf and Kanda ate they noticed they were being stared at, as Koray-Adolf finished eating, some of the other people in the lunchroom walked over, grabbed Koray-Adolf by his shirt callor, and said loudly, "What the hell are you doing here, brat? Why are you following Kanda around? Huh, Going to answer, Brat?"

"Name not Brat. Name Koray-Adolf. You Rat-Dung. Don't know why here. Following Kanda because don't know where anything about things around here. Name not Brat. Name Koray-Adolf. Stupid Rat-Dung. Go to Hell, Rat-Dung."

Before anyone could do something, Koray-Adolf kicked the exorcist in the face before calling out, "Aytac-Ralf! Come! Aytac-Ralf!", the exorcist that Koray-Adolf had kicked was about to punch Koray-Adolf in the face when a white wolf with a silver mask and a crown on came, running into the lunch room and jumped at the exorcist, jaws wide open to rip the exorcist to shreds. The exorcist dropped Koray-Adolf and after he dropped Koray-Adolf, the wolf closed his jaws and as soon his paws touched the ground he went straight to Koray-Adolf. "Thanks, Aytac-Ralf." Koray-Adolf said to the wolf.

"No problem Koray-Adolf. I told you to call me if you need me, for anything." the wolf-Aytac-Ralf- said.

Komui walked into the lunchroom as the exorcist picked Koray-Adolf off his sit. He was about to tell the exorcist, Suman Dark, a fairly new exorcist, when Koray-Adolf kicked him in the face and yelled, "Aytac-Ralf! Come! Aytac-Ralf!", and could only watch as Suman was about to punch Koray-Adolf when a white wolf with a silver mask and crown on, came running into the room and jumped at Suman with his jaws wide open to rip Suman's head off, when Suman dropped Koray-Adolf, the wolf closed its mouth and as soon as it touch the ground it moved over to Koray-Adolf-checking him for wounds by the look of it. Koray-Adolf spoke to the wolf, "Thanks, Aytac-Ralf."

"No problem Koray-Adolf. I told you to call me if you need me, for anything" the wolf replied.

As Koray-Adolf gave Aytac-Ralf the rest of his food, Kanda asked, "Koray-Adolf, Why is that wolf wearing a mask and a crown?" "Aytac-Ralf wears his mask and crown because it's a part of him. Just as Aytac-Ralf is a part of me." was Koray-Adolf's reply. Komui was within hearing distance as was the rest of Allen's friends and Suman, they looked at him with such intensity that it unsettling. Lavi asked, "What do you mean 'Aytac-Ralf' is a part of you?" " Aytac-Ralf and I are a part of each other. Aytac-Ralf is like Kanda's Mugen." came the reply from Koray-Adolf. Komui said, "Koray-Adolf will you come with me to see Hevlaska, who could tell us if Aytac-Ralf is like Mugen. Just so you know Kanda's Mugen is made of Innocence." "I know Aytac-Ralf told me. Aytac-Ralf even if he is not with me in body he is with me in mind he knows if I'm in danger but won't come till I call him. We speak without speaking." Koray-Adolf said.

Koray-Adolf followed Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Suman, and Komui to meet Hevlaska along with Aytac-Ralf. Koray-Adolf stepped on to the platform with the others, the others watched him carefully for his reaction as the platform begin to move down to where Hevlaska resigned but all they got was a bored expression. When Hevlaska was at eye-level with the small gathering of exorcists and asked, "What can I do for you dear exorcists?"

Komui replied, "Hevlaska, We need you to check this young boy and the wolf beside him because he says his wolf is actually made of Innocence."

Hevlaska only nodded to the exorcists before saying, "Boy step forward as well as your wolf."

"Name not Boy. Name Koray-Adolf. Wolf's name not Wolf. Name Aytac-Ralf." Koray-Adolf said as he stepped forward with Aytac-Ralf by his side.

Hevlaska reached forward to probe into Koray-Adolf's and Aytac-Ralf's mind, checking to see if Aytac-Ralf was indeed Innocence._ Miss Hevlaska do not tell them that I'm destined to be the 'Heart', the 'destroyer of time', or that I'm been in contact with the Great Wolf Spirit, Lupa. It a secret._ Was what Hevlaska heard repeated as she read his mind. She found that Aytac-Ralf was indeed made of Innocence.

"The wolf named Aytac-Ralf is indeed made of Innocence and has synchronic with the boy named Koray-Adolf. And Koray-Adolf somehow already knows of his destiny and has asked me to keep it a secret." Hevlaska said.

Everyone was surprised that a boy-no older that three and a half- knew what his destiny was. They were starting to head up to the main floor when Komui got a transmission from the science department. '_Komui we were looking through the rubble left over from the explosion and it appears that a gate or something opened during the explosion and took Allen Walker but left us the boy, Koray-Adolf with his wolf, Aytac-Ralf in the place of Allen Walker with a note we can't decipher_', everyone on the platform were surprised when they heard this, even Koray-Adolf and Kanda. When they reached the main level, they all raced to the science department to see the note and try to help decipher it.

As they ran into the room that housed the science department, they saw all the members surrounded by papers covered in strange symbols. Reever, head of the science department, walked up to them looking relieved at seeing them, saying "We need help! We can't make heads nor tails of what the letter says!" "I think I could maybe read the words of the letter. May I see it, please?" Koray-Adolf suggested. Everyone looked at Koray-Adolf with different looks-Suman in disbelief; Kanda, as well as Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Reever thoughtful; Miranda politely saying that she thought he couldn't; and Arystar unshore. Reever only nodded before leading them over to the letter. Koray-Adolf looked at the letter and started to read out loud,

'**Dear, Black Order. I'm sorry to tell you but the one you know as Allen Walker is in grave danger, so to protect him , we took him for he forgot who he was before he lived with the rest of his kind-Humans- but we gave you in exchange Koray-Adolf. Koray-Adolf is much like Allen was as a child but he will not fight unless there is no other option. Aytac-Ralf well come and go without warning. Koray-Adolf can fight Akuma without Aytac-Ralf because in his body is half of his Innocence, the other half forms Aytac-Ralf. Koray-Adolf can turn Aytac-Ralf into many weapons but he tends to leave him in the form of a wolf.**

**From, **

**the Great Spirits**

**p.s Take good care of Koray-Adolf for he is our pride and joy, our sweet little pup. We will return Allen when we believe he can protect himself against the Noahs.**

Koray-Adolf looked at the people around him that had heard what he had read from the letter. Quickly, Koray-Adolf said, "Great Spirits is a code-name. They want to protect Allen because he is the 'destroyer of time' is what the letter is saying. It also says that I'm to take 's place, for now, till they deem him ready to protect himself. I think."

"Koray-Adolf... Where can we find Allen?" Kanda said slow and low.

"I...I...I d-don't k-know. Lupa must likely took him to one of their training centers. And before you ask I don't know where the centers are I was trained by Aytac-Ralf before they found me, over two years ago."

After that Koray-Adolf looked down at the floor, ashamed for lying to them- they though it was because he couldn't help them find their friend, Lavi thought it was not right to see the kid upset, asked, "What does Aytac-Ralf mean anyway?"

"It means 'moon crown of the wise wolf'. Why do you ask?" Koray-Adolf replied.

"Well, most Innocence has a name that means something. Like my hammer is called, 'Little Hammer, Big Hammer'. The name most of the time will point to what that Innocence can do. Sooo, What does your name mean, Koray-Adolf?" Lavi said.

"Koray-Adolf means 'ember moon of the noble wolf'. I was named that because of my reddish-brown hair and the fact that I was raised by a wolf-mother who lost her pups the day I was born." Koray-Adolf said evenly.

After they told General Cross what they found out, they all went off to their respectful rooms but since almost everyone forgot that Koray didn't have a room, he followed Kanda to his. Kanda remembered Koray just as he was about to enter his room, turned to Koray and said, "I guess you can stay in my room for now." before opening the door to the bedroom, walking in.

The next day both Kanda and the rest of Allen's friends-along with Suman and Koray- were in Komui's office, they were there to get a mission. Komui stared at them before sighing and saying, "All of you will be going on one of two missions, yes even Koray-Adolf but only because we have no one he will listen to but Kanda. Half of you will be going on one and the other half will go on the other mission. The first team will compose of Kanda, Koray-Adolf, Lavi, Bookman, and Suman. The other team will compose of Noise Marie, Arystar, Miranda, Lenalee, and Timothy. Kanda's team will be going to Rome to look for Innocence and Lenalee's team will going to Greece to find some Innocence. Now make haste, exorcists."

"You guys can call me Koray for short since my name is a bit long." Koray said as he and the team left.

ROME, 2 days later…

"Hello, Exorcists. Wait. Where's Allen? I wanted to play with him." Asked Road one of the Naohs.

"Hell if we know someone took him and left this rant." Replied Suman.

"Name not Rant! Name Koray-Adolf!" Koray exclaimed.

After Koray exclaimed that, Road appeared next to him and looked to be examining him before yelling to Tyki, "He's so cute! Tyki can we keep him?"

"Sure." Came the bored reply.

Soon the battle started and Koray attacked Road because she was trying to hurt his temporary pack. Soon the akuma were gone and the exorcists-as well as Tyki- watched as Koray and Road fought. The battled ended in a tie. The Naoh had to retreat and the exorcists were able to get the Innocence.


	3. NOTICE! BLACKOUT!

On June 23rd, there will be an official BLACK_OUT. Authors will not log-in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!


	4. Author Note

Hi, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But my cousin deleted the file with the next chapter and all the notes for it and now I have school as well. Plus, I've been rereading the chapters I have posted and decided to rewrite it when I have the time.

Till Then thank you for reading

~_**Pyrux Deltax **_


End file.
